


Birthday Bliss

by Morgana



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever the birthday boy wants, the birthday boy gets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZoeSmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeSmith/gifts).



Angel doesn't even pretend to understand his childe. It's Spike's birthday today, and Angel would've thought that Spike would milk it for all it's worth, asking for any manner of treats that he hardly ever gets. And he has - he's gotten Angel to hand over yet another car, agree to watch whatever he wants on TV for the next month, and buy some kind of new gaming system. But the one thing Angel expected, the one thing he was fully prepared, if not eager, to give in on, Spike hasn't asked for.

He'd been going to lay Spike out on the huge expanse of his bed and relearn every last line of his body with hands and mouth, and more than one of his recent fantasies has centered around the feeling of Spike's cock sliding slowly inside him. But as usual, Spike has other plans, and the brat almost always gets his way. So now it's Angel who's stretched out naked on his office floor while Spike kneels beside him and gives him one of the best blow jobs he's ever had.

It's not the kind of birthday gift Angel planned on, but he's not about to reject it, not when it means getting Spike's mouth around his dick. Say what you will about his propensity for saying the wrong thing at the wrong time, but his boy's always had a natural talent for this. Angel grunts as the blond head dips further down, taking him in until he's nudging at the back of Spike's throat. Spike pulls back and sucks hard on the tip, and Angel groans, hands clawing at the carpet beneath him as pleasure crackles through every nerve of his body.

Beyond the office doors, the darkened lobby is silent, which lets Angel make all the noise he wants. It's a novelty, because Spike generally prefers blowing him under the desk in the middle of important meetings, which means that Angel's had to learn to come without a sound. Now, though... he moans and thrusts up into Spike's hand as his childe teases him, tongue slipping and sliding around his cock in slow circles that threaten both his sanity and his soul. Spike smiles and gives him one long lick, then wraps his mouth around his dick, sucking hard on the tip.

Angel gasps and bucks forward, reaching down to blindly run a hand over Spike's shoulder. He feels muscle move beneath the skin as Spike shifts, and manages to force his eyes open just in time to see Spike wrap one hand around his own leaking cock. His boy is never more beautiful than when he's like this, lost in the pleasure that he gives and receives from his sire, and Angel feels his dick pulse with need at the sight as Spike starts to jerk off. God, he's gorgeous! Angel only wishes he could see him a little better. Maybe he'll make him give him a private show later?

His dick apparently likes that thought, because it hardens still further, pushing up against the roof of Spike's mouth until Angel's almost in pain. He watches Spike though slitted eyes, caught between the picture before him and the one his mind's conjuring of Spike sprawled out on his couch, or better yet, in his office chair, naked and hard, working his cock until he comes all over himself. Just the thought of watching come jet out to cover that beautiful body is almost enough to send him over the edge, but Angel slides a hand down to squeeze the base of his cock before he can lose it. This is too good to let it end just yet.

Apparently Spike agrees, because he eases back a little, teasing him with little flicks of his tongue, tiny thrusts into the little opening that sends tingles shooting up Angel's spine, but doesn't really threaten to push him over the edge. When he feels like he has control again, he forces his fingers to let go, slowly uncurling his hand from his hard and aching flesh, then moans as Spike eagerly dives down on him. He sucks him as though he's been starving for it, although Angel knows that isn't the case. Hardly a day goes by anymore that Spike isn't on his knees at some point with his sire's cock down his throat or up his ass, and it's usually a toss-up as to who starts it. Sometimes it's Angel pushing him down because he's gotten hard at the sight of Spike drinking his blood in a provocative way, and sometimes it's Spike, slithering to the floor and reaching out with shaking hands to undo Angel's pants because he's spent the entire morning watching his sire give orders in that commanding voice that goes right to his cock. Either way, the entire building has learned to knock before they go into Angel's office.

He starts to get close again, but Spike backs off without being told just as the warning jolt shoots through him. It's a near thing, though, and Angel arches up off the floor, almost too far gone to pull back, especially when he feels Spike's tongue move over his dick in long, slow swipes. Somehow he manages to hold off, and he's rewarded for it when a cool stream of air moves over his wet, aching cock. Spike mouths and licks him until Angel's writhing about on the expensive carpeting like a bitch in heat, eager for any sensation he can get. He opens his mouth to plead for something, anything, and that's when Spike strikes.

Blue eyes look up at his sire as Spike inhales his cock all the way to the root, burying his face in the dark curls at his sire's groin with soft ecstatic whimpers and grunts. Angel groans, lost in sensation that makes every nerve ending in his body sing. He knows he's close, and when Spike draws back to suckle at the tip of his dick, he knows that Spike knows it too. One hand slides into the white-blond hair to push him back down, and he feels his balls draw up as Spike ducks back down, head bent in a show of obedience that turns him on almost as much as -

The door swings open and he barely hears the gasp and strangled cry of, “Angel!” Tilting his head back, Angel looks up into shocked and horrified hazel eyes as he comes in great gushing spurts down Spike's throat. He hopes Spike likes the late addition to his present, because there's absolutely no way he's not going to fuck the little brat through the floor... just as soon as he's able to move again.


End file.
